kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Star
| voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age = Most likely older than Shin Keroro | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = }} Black★Star ( Burakku ★ sutā) is a character and a main antagonist of the manga. He is called as the "Age Of Destruction". History He was a mysterious child in prison in the asteroid, but later he emerged due to being accidentally released by Shivava. His true creator is unknown. Character He first appeared in volume 23 of the manga, then again as a mini figure in Keroro Land 40. But his history is unknown. Though it's suspected that he is the first attempt of making Shin Keroro that failed. He debut and battled Shivava near the end of the chapter, "The Two Keron Stars", and won. He appeared in the continuous chapter, "An Ancient Power", and defeated Keroro so easily but he lost and quits against Shin Keroro. Story After Keroro's defeat, Shin Keroro's past is revealed that he chose Keroro Platoon and have their styles, even getting Kururu's style is "okay". Shin Keroro ends up releasing a large energy, which paralyzes Black★Star. Black★Star awakes inside some sort of broken television-like dimension (Electric Spacemind), he discovers a shadow figure (Shin Keroro himself), telling him that terrible things will happen or else he will vanish. Black★Star awakes from this odd power, which surprise Shin Keroro. He was critically damaged after the battle with Shin Keroro, as he leaves from Pekopon, as Shin Keroro gain his victory. Appearance He appears to be simplistic. He is also an evil version of Shin Keroro, the only difference is he's mostly black, he also has two black long pigtails resembling rabbit ears. He also wears sea blue rings all over his body (around his wrists, neck, and pigtails) reference to Shin Keroro wearing a round ring as collar and wearing a bracelet. His eyes are shaped semi-circle and his irises are colored with red to yellow gradient, around his pupil is a black ring, making it resembling a bullseye. He also has round tail much like to Shin Keroro's and Sumomo's. His symbol is a black star (hence his name) but its inverted, opposing to Shin Keroro's Keron Star and its normal position. Personality Black★Star is very suspicious, sophisticated, ruthless, and intelligent yet he was calm and collected at first. Later, as he became fairly confident and maniacal in the process. Abilities His powers are very unique and powerful. He forms dark energy around his hands with tiny hieroglyph-like letters surrounding him to stop time and space except people who are already seeing aliens (Tomosu is also stopped in time despite he sees an alien like Shin Keroro). He also use other dark powers such as telekinesis, canceling styles, and shadow-like tentacles. He can also communicate with Shin Keroro using telepathy. He also developed to have an extraordinary strength, example he stopped Shivava's baton from attacking him with only one bare hand and threw him away. Relationships * Keroro = For the first time he encountered Keroro, he defeated him and complaining why is there a Keron Star on a normal Keroro. * Shivava = He recognized Shivava in an unknown history, he described him as the "Non-Keronian", possibly able to survive space due to lack air to breath. * Shin Keroro = He is a Keronian where Black★Star is after all along. He was hunted by him, as he stay hidden to prevent his Keron Star from being stolen by him. Trivia *His name is likely a reference to Black☆Star from Soul eater. *He is likely part of the Kiruru series due to past Keronian antagonist that where sealed away and made by the army, all ended up as Kiruru's. But this merely speculation in till further is revealed. *A figure in the cover of the Keroro Land Volume 40, after Shin Keroro as a mini figure in the cover of Keroro Land Volume 39. *Before his official colors are revealed, his rings all over his body are red-colored instead of blue, by fans. *His goal is very similar to Shurara Corps, to steal Shin Keroro's Keron Star while Shurara is to steal Keroro's Keron Star. * His name is not revealed or didn't introduce himself in his first debut until he appeared again as a keychain figure (see Gallery below). * Being related to Shin Keroro, he might be Shin Keroro's possible long lost brother before the Keroro Platoon's arrival, since Shin Keroro has no relatives or family mention in the manga or never mentioned where they really came from, this might also the reason why he must search for Shin Keroro and to steal his Keron Star for unknown reason to accomplish his desires, possibly for revenge for losing him but their history is still unknown and non-cannonical since first appearances. And also both evolved as Kirurus despite they're still called Keronians. Gallery Black Star toy.jpg|A keychain figure of Black★Star. Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994.jpg|Black★Star and Keroro Platoon. 140px-Black Star.png|Black★Star talking to Shivava in outer space. Category:Keronians Category:Manga series Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kiruru Category:Aliens Category:Tadpoles